Jugram Haschwalth
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Quincy | urodziny = | wiek = 1000+Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strona 13 | płeć = Mężczyzna | przynależność = 30px Wandenreich | poprzednia przynależność = | atrybut = „B” | zawód = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = Stern Ritter | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Silbern | krewni = ? | podstawowe umiejętności = Broń duchowa | debiut w mandze = Tom 55, Rozdział 486 | japoński głos = }} , jest członkiem organizacji Wandenreich o tytule , oznaczonym literą „'B'” oraz prawą ręką i osobistym doradcą Yhwacha. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Haschwalth w uniformie Stern Ritter Jest wysokim mężczyzną o długich jasnych włosach, sięgających do połowy pleców.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 480, strona 5 Wydaje być się chudy i zniewieściały. Nosi standardowy strój członka Wandenreich, czyli długi biały płaszcz z kapturem i czarną maską oraz białe buty. Przez lewe ramię ma przepasany czarny pas. Gdy rozpoczął się atak na Soul Society pokazał się w uniformie Stern Ritter, z długim, białym płaszczem i białymi spodniami od garnituru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strona 1 Kiedy był dzieckiem, jego włosy zakrywały jedynie całą szyję, a grzywka była prosta. Nosił zwykłą białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem oraz ciemne spodnie na szelkach podwijane przy kostce. Dłonie zakrywały czarne rękawiczki bez palców, a na plecach trzymał łuk z kołczanem strzał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 4-5 Osobowość Haschwalth, jako Stern Ritter „'B'” oraz poprzedni kandydat na stanowisko zastępcy Yhwacha, rozmawia z nim w sposób o wiele bardziej spokojny i swobodny niż pozostali członkowie Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strona 14-16 Do czasu pojawienia się Uryū, Jugram prawdopodobnie pełnił funkcję osobistej strażyManga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 15-16 lub doradcy króla. Widoczne jest to, gdy stał u jego boku podczas pierwszego najazdu na Soul Society. Darzy swojego króla ogromnym szacunkiem i jest wierny wobec niego; ze stoickim spokojem przyjmuje wiadomość o utracie stanowiska następcy tronu, a także gotów był użyć siły na Bazz-B, który chciał sprzeciwić się decyzji Yhwacha (warto nadmienić, że Bazz-B chciał przede wszystkim zwrócić Jugramowi w ten sposób tytuł następcy).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 557, strony 6-7 i 11-13 Nie lubi zabijać słabych; pozwolił Hidetomo i innym członkom 13. Oddziału uciec, gdy spotkał ich na swojej drodze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 1-2 W dzieciństwie był wyjątkowo cichym i spokojnym chłopcem. Otwarcie przyznawał, że nic go nie obchodzi i taką też przyjmował postawę. Był świadom swojej słabości, wobec której był bardzo krytyczny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 6-7 Historia thumb|left|190px|Jugram w młodości Pewnego razu w lesie młody Jugram poluje na zwierzynę. Chybia celu ze swojego łuku, jednak po chwili ofiara zostaje trafiona przez inną obcą strzałę. Następnie słyszy nieprzychylne pod swoim adresem słowa i odwraca się w stronę źródła niezidentyfikowanego głosu. Spostrzega chłopca uzbrojonego w kuszę, który oznajmia, że mu się nie przedstawi. Robi to jednak przypadkowo w swojej wypowiedzi i zdradza się jako Bazz-B, po czym Haschwalth podaje swoje nazwisko. Młody blondyn pyta nieznajomego dlaczego za nim chodzi. Bazz odpowiada mu, iż sam przecież sobie nie poradzi, dlatego go popilnuje. Jugo przyznaje mu rację i stwierdza, że w przeciwieństwie do niego nie potrafi nawet wygenerować własnego łuku. Porywczy różowowłosy tłumaczy jednak, iż to normalne, ponieważ jest geniuszem, dlatego też nie można winić innych za ich standardowe umiejętności. Temat rozmowy schodzi na wujka Jugrama, co składania chłopca do zakończenia konwersacji. Prosi Bazza o odejście, ponieważ musi coś dzisiaj upolować. Odwróciwszy się od nieznajomego kolegi, dostaje w głowę martwym zwierzęciem. Bazz-B każe mu go sobie zabrać, ponieważ on i tak poluje dla przyjemności. Następnie rzuca monetę ze swoim inicjałem w stronę blondyna i zapowiada, iż od teraz staje się jego uczniem. Obiecuje mu, że w przyszłości zostaną najsilniejszymi Quincy. Gdy Bazz odchodzi, Jugram zostaje zawołany przez swojego wujka, który karci go za oddalenie się.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 3-11 thumb|right|190px|Bazz postanawia zabić Yhwacha Rok po poznaniu Bazza, ich wioska staje w płomieniach. Sprawcą tego zdarzenia okazuje się być Yhwach. Różowowłosy postanawia, że zabije mężczyznę, podczas gdy Haschwalth pyta, czy ma iść razem z nim. Daje mu do zrozumienia, iż nic go tutaj nie trzyma, ponieważ dom razem z jego właścicielem, wujkiem, również spłonął. Chłopcy wyruszają w podróż i trenują w celu zwiększenia swoich mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 13-15 Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po śmierci Ludersa i Eberna, mężczyzna pyta lidera, czy Arrancarzy nie są cennymi żołnierzami, ponieważ nie ma potrzeby ich szkolenia. Lider odpowiada, że nie dba o to, bo może mieć ich ilu tylko zechce. Patrzy na uwięzioną Tier Harribel i mówi, że Hueco Mundo jest obecnie ich terytorium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 15-17 Podczas sprzątania po zwłokach, Haschwalth podnosi zużyty medalion Eberna i stwierdza, że nie był on w stanie zawładnąć nad Bankai Ichigo. Lider następnie wydaje mu rozkaz by skontaktować się z Jagdarmee, aby sprowadzili "kilku idiotów bez zabijania ich".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 14-16 thumb|right|190px|Haschwalth pokonuje Hidetomo W momencie gdy w Hueco Mundo trwa walka Ichigo z Quilge, Wandenreich zawiadamia Stern Ritter, że szykują się do inwazji na Soul Society i wszyscy mają stawić się przy Bramie Słońca. Mężczyzna rusza wraz z sześcioma innymi osobami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strony 1-2 Kiedy przybywa do Soul Society, przeprasza Shinigamich, ale on tylko wykonuje polecenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 15-16 Potem zjawia się przy członkach 13. Oddziału, gdzie Hidetomo Kajōmaru próbuje go powstrzymać. Quincy widząc strach na oczach Shinigamiego, pozwala mu uciec, jednak tamten krzyczy aby nie szydził z Gotei 13. Hidetomo próbuje zaatakować, ale zostaje błyskawicznie raniony i pokonany.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 1-3 Następnie pyta lidera co zrobią dalej, bo ci Shinigami stracili już wolę walki. Mężczyzna odpowiada, że zostawia to jemu i jeśli będzie uważał, że lepiej aby zostawić ich żywych, niech to zrobi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 13-14 Po porażce Byakuyi, mówi liderowi o jego śmierci. Komentuje, że zbyt to wszystko się przeciąga, gdy niespodziewanie pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki z trzema pokonanymi Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta lidera czy on jest szefem tych żółtodziobów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 14-17 Jest zaskoczony ogromnym Reiatsu przybysza i pyta jak udało mu się zabić Loyda, Jerome'a i Berenice, po czym Zaraki wyjaśnia w jaki sposób ich uśmiercił. Stern Ritter stwierdza, że Kenpachi jest potworem, ale nie sądził, że aż takim. Kapitan mówi, że nie ma do niego żadnego interesu, po czym atakuje lidera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 1-6 Gdy Yhwach kończy walkę z Kenpachim, trzyma go za szyję i pokazuje Haschwalthowi mówiąc, że jeden z ich Potencjałów Wojennych był bardzo słaby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strona 15 Po aktywowaniu Bankai przez Yamamoto, jasnowłosy z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Lider mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 1 Mężczyzna zastanawia się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że przy takiej temperaturze ogień może być widoczny w formie płomieni. Stwierdza jednak, że to jego przytłaczające Reiatsu jest tak gęste, że wygląda jak płomienie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 1-2 Po walce lider mówi do niego, aby poszli z pola walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 7 Kiedy Yamamoto zostaje ostatecznie zabity, dostaje rozkaz, aby przekazać wszystkim Stern Ritterom, by rozpoczęli najazd.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 12 W czasie inwazji, Haschwalth wraz z Yhwachem przyglądają się, jak niszczeją budynki Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 16 Kiedy na niebie pojawia się wybuch, jasnowłosy wyczuwa pewne Reiatsu. Yhwach potwierdza jego teorię, mówiąc, że to może być tylko Ichigo Kurosaki. Haschwalth pyta się, czy ma go zlikwidować, na co Yhwach odpowiada, że nie ma potrzeby, po czym zarządza odwrót. Nagle Przedstawiciel Shinigami wbija miecz w ziemię, stając tuż przeciwko Haschwalthowi i mordercy wszechkapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 512, strony 13-17 thumb|left|190px|Yhwach zatrzymuje Haschwaltha Jasnowłosy Quincy wykonuje kilka kroków wprzód, w stronę Ichigo, jednak Yhwach zatrzymuje go dłonią. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań między Kurosakim a Liderem Wandenreich, Przedstawiciel Shinigami zbiera w sobie moc. Haschwalth zwraca się do swego pana, jednak ten mówi, że w obecnej sytuacji nie ma już odwrotu. Kiedy ostrze miecza Yhwacha przeszywa gardło Ichigo, Haschwalth wydaje się być nieco zdziwiony. Wówczas Lider obozu Quincy zaznaczając, że Kurosaki wciąż oddycha nakazuje Haschwalthowi zabrać go do pałacu, gdzie zmuszą go do współpracy. Jasnowłosy Quincy odwraca wzrok, jednak posłusznie przystaje na rozkaz swego pana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 513, strony 6, 9, 14 i 15 Kiedy zauważa wybuch po stronie walczących zaniepokoił się stanem Lidera. Po wyjaśnieniach związanych z matką Kurosakiego i zatrzymania Yhwachę przez Cień, Haschwalth informuje, że trzeba wracać, ponieważ nie można wyjść ze strefy Schatten Bereich. Kiedy odchodzili, Ichigo chciał zaatakować, ale szybko został zatrzymany przez jasnowłosego, który przeciął swym mieczem Zanpakutō Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strony 1, 11-16 Chwilę potem, razem z całym Wandenreich wycofuje się z Soul Society. Jakiś czas potem, Haschwalth przyprowadza Uryū Ishidę do siedziby Wandenreich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 537, strony 15-16 Podczas zebrania Stern Ritterów, gdy Yhwach mianuje Uryū swoim następcą, Jugram uspokaja wzburzonych kolegów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 6 Po zebraniu, Haschwalth dołącza do kłócących się Stern Ritterów i pyta Bazz-B gdzie ten się wybiera. Bazz-B mówi, że zawsze myślał, iż to Jugram zostanie następcą jego wysokości, wtedy żaden z Stern Ritterów nie miałby nic przeciwko. Haschwalth ze spokojem oświadcza, że skoro taka jest wola Yhwacha, nie ma miejsca na dyskusje. Bazz-B wybucha agresją i krzyczy, że w takim razie zrzuci Jugrama z jego stołka i sam na nim zasiądzie. Dyskusję przerywa im pojawienie się Askina Nakka Le Vaara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strony 10-14 Kiedy inwazja się rozpoczyna, a Lodowy Wymiar zastępuje Seireitei, trójka najpotężniejszych Stern Ritterów spogląda na wszystko z dachu siedziby Wandenreich; na przodzie Yhwach, po jego prawicy Jugram, a tuż obok niego Uryū. Protoplasta Quincych przytacza jedną z wersji Keiser Gesang, przy czym zapowiadając nadejście absolutnego końca w ciągu kolejnych dziewięciu dni, daje Haschwalthowi i Ishidzie sygnał do rozpoczęcia ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 14, 16 i 17 Jugram trafia na wszechkapitana i wicekapitan, którym na wejściu wyjaśnia, iż ani teraz, ani podczas poprzedniego ataku na Soul Society, Quincy nie musieli zmagać się z Shakonmaku, gdyż w rzeczywistości już się w nim znajdowali. Następnie Stern Ritter przedstawia się swoim przeciwnikom. Zapytany, czy ich spotkanie nie jest przypadkiem odpowiada przecząco, tłumacząc, że dobór jego przeciwnika był decyzją Yhwacha. Shunsui stwierdza następnie, iż po takim czasie konfliktu, najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby zawieszenie broni, jednak Haschwalth mówi, iż Jego Wysokość jest za pokojem oraz zwycięstwem, twardo dodając, iż jedyną wytyczną daną im wprost jest pozbycie się wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 12-14 thumb|190px|right|Jugram odgrodzony od przeciwników Jugram zostaje odgrodzony od przeciwników przez technikę Nanao, Hakūdan Keppeki. Stern Ritter zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może się przez nią przedostać, gdyż jego miecz zostaje odbity lub w jakiś sposób pochłaniany. Pyta następnie wicekapitan 1. Oddziału, czy to zaklęcie Kidō jest jej sprawką. Po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi zadaje kolejne pytanie dotyczące tego, czy z tej techniki mogą korzystać inni kapitanowie uzdolnieni w tej dziedzinie walki. Usłyszawszy przeczącą odpowiedź, w oddali następuje potężna eksplozja jasno sygnalizująca porażkę ze strony Shinigami. Stern Ritter oznajmia wtedy wicekapitan, iż opracowanie tej techniki jest dość powierzchowne, gdyż wiedza na jej temat nie została przekazana innym.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 1-5 Jugram i Shunsui wymieniają swoje uwagi na temat przebiegu bitwy. Po chwili Haschwalth stwierdza, że jest tu, aby przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na rzecz Wandenreich. Następnie kiedy wyciąga swój miecz, Wszechkapitan zasłania Nanao przed ciosem. Członek Stern Ritter ujawnia, że stopniowo wchłaniał Reishi bariery ze swojej strony, by ją zniszczyć. Choć zajęło mu to dość sporo czasu, przyznaje, że jest to niesamowita technika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 2-4 Po chwili przed Jugramem pojawia się nowy mur. Nanao ujawnia, że podczas gdy on był zajęty absorbowaniem Reishi, ona zdążyła stworzyć nową barierę. Haschwalth zauważa, że technika została stworzona z innej struktury cząsteczek, a Ise potwierdza jego słowa i wyjaśnia, że ściany składają się z mniejszych połączonych ze sobą sześciokątów. Gdy wicekapitan pyta go, czy nie wydaje się mu, iż jest to słabszy mur od poprzedniego, mężczyzna potwierdza tę tezę. Zmęczony pułapkami Jugram stwierdza, że musi użyć brutalniejszych metod. Następnie za zdziwionym Stern Ritterem pojawia się symbol Wandenreich. Otrzymuje on rozkaz powrotu do Silbern. Skłania to Kyōraku do zapytania go o powód odejścia. Stern Ritter stwierdza, iż wola Yhwacha jest najważniejsza. Wszechkapitan nadal wypytuje Haschwaltha, kiedy znów się pojawi, na co ten odpowiada, że zjawi się znów po wydaniu takiego rozkazu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 5-8 thumb|left|190px|Broń Jugrama Później w siedzibie Wandenreich, Yhwach decyduje się na stracenie BG9 i Cang Du, ponieważ nie mogą oni już walczyć, dlatego też wzywa do siebie Jugrama. BG9 prosi lidera, aby zaczekał i mówi, że pomimo porażki zostali wskrzeszeni przez Quincy: Vollständig, dzięki czemu nadal mogą walczyć pod jego komendą. Lider stwierdza, że powinni być wdzięczni za to, że przeżyli. Następnie Haschwalth mówi, iż życie uratowane przez szczęście musi być spłacone tą samą ilością nieszczęścia, po czym uderza Cang Du mieczem. Ostrze zatrzymuje się jednak dzięki zdolności Stern Rittera The Iron. Straceniec przypomina o tym Jugramowi, mówiąc, iż jego ostrze go nie zabije. Następnie Haschwalth stwierdza, że to drugi pokaz szczęścia Cang Du. Mężczyzna wymierza więc w jego stronę wielkie działo, którym z łatwością go zabija.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 11-16 Gdy Yhwach śpi Jugram pyta się Uryū co go trapi. Haschwalth stwierdza, że tylko gdy Yhwach śpi powraca on do bycie ojcem wszystkich Quincy i jego moc powraca do niego, więc nikt nie może zakłócać jego snu. Chwilę później Stern Ritter „'B'” powtarza swoje pytanie. Ishida stwierdza, iż chciał zadać pewne pytanie Jego Wysokości, jednak nie jest to jego sprawa. Po chwili Uryū dostrzega, że Jugram wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż wczoraj. Członek Wandenreich mówi, Quincy, że on i Yhwach są połączeni, gdy Jego Wysokość staje się ojcem wszystkich Quincy, na niego spada odpowiedzialność założenia maski władcy. Po czym dodaje, że Jego Wysokość jest połączony z każdym Quincy. Haschwalth mówi młodemu Uryū o wyjątkowej mocy Jego Wysokości oraz sposobie w jaki Yhwach nadpisuje duszę Quincy, co powoduje, iż pyta on jak jest to w ogóle możliwe. Po chwili dodaje, że jego dusza również została nadpisana, poprzez wypicie z kielicha krwi Jego Wysokości, co wywołuje u niego szok. Jugram szybkim ruchem stawia Uryū pod ścianą, po czym stwierdza, że nie ma dla niego drogi powrotu. Następnie dodaje, iż podejrzewa, że powodem, dla którego dołączył on do Wandenreich była chęć pomszczenia matki. Jednak nie ma dla niego już żadnej drogi odwrotu, następnie mówi, że gdy osoba, która posiadała część duszy Yhwacha, poległa w walce, jego egzystencja powraca do Jego Wysokości. Po czym dodaje, iż walki są jedyną deska ratunku dla Yhwacha inaczej powróci on do swojego poprzedniego stanu, zaś wszyscy Stern Ritterzy żyją i umierają dla niego. Gdy słońce wschodzi, Jugram stwierdza, że Jego Wysokość się budzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 565, strony 8-18 thumb|right|190px|Jugram, Yhwach i Uryū docierają do Reiōkyū Stojąc na murach pałacu, Jugram szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzy na meteor stworzony przez Gremmy'ego. Stern Ritter „'B'” krzyczy do żołnierzy, by chronili Jego Wysokość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 577, strona 5 Niebawem Yhwach wyczuwa powrót Ichigo Kurosakiego. Zwraca się do stojących po jego bokach Uryū i Jugrama, mówiąc, że czas zaczynać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 582, strony 15-17 Gdy nakazuje stworzyć klucz, Jugram unosi miecz, z którego strzelają promienie. Sześcioramienny symbol pojawia się pod ich stopami, a on stoi na jego środku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 3-5 Kiedy Ichigo dociera pod wieżę, Jugram mówi, by władca zostawił to mu, lecz wtedy wymija go Uryū. Ishida atakuje dawnego przyjaciela. Chwilę później Haschwatlh, Yhwach i Uryū unoszą się w powietrze, zmierzając do Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 8-15 Niedługo potem docierają na miejsce. Kolumny wokół rozpadają się, gdy Quincy zmierzają w stronę Pałacu i otaczających go pięciu miast.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 16-17 Patrząc na zawieszoną w górze budowlę, Yhwach stwierdza, że więc tak wygląda Pałac Króla Dusz. Jugram mówi, że rozumie jego uczucia, lecz kiedy Cesarz pyta, czy widok żałosnego grobowca budzi w nim emocje, ten przeprasza. Haschwalth wyciąga dłoń, tworząc cień, z którego wychodzą Soldat. Żołnierze ruszają, jednak wtedy ktoś spada przed nimi. Jednym ruchem pagaja Tenjirō rozgramia płotki. Następnie zalewa Haschwaltha i Yhwacha falą gorącej wody.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 3-13 Jakiś czas później, po przyłączeniu się kilku innych członków Oddziału 0 do walki, Jugram wyjaśnia Ōetsu Nimaiyi działanie Auswählen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 9-10 Później, Jugram wyrusza z Yhwachem i Ishidą dalej, natykając się na Ichibē Hyōsube. Na chwilę ukazuje zmartwienie walką swojego Pana, lecz szybko spostrzega zdobycie miażdżącej przewagi nad Ichibē. Tłumaczy następnie Uryū, iż pokonanie Jego Wysokości jest niemożliwe, gdyż dysponuje on zdolnością The Almighty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 609, strona 10 i 15-16 Wyjaśnia dalej, iż zgodnie z Kaiser Gesang, gdyby Yhwach uwolnił swoją moc wcześniej, nie mógłby w pełni nad nią panować i obdarzyć swoich podwładnych takimi umiejętnościami. Twierdzi, iż prawdziwa siła Jego Wysokości została właśnie przebudzona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 610, strony 1-3 Po pokonaniu Ichibē i zniszczeniu Króla Dusz, Yhwach postanawia pochłonąć Mimihagi. Po chwili, wszystkich zgromadzonych przy nim Quincy zaczynają otaczać ciemne stwory. Jugram wyjaśnia, iż jest to strumień mocy Króla Dusz. Tłumaczy ich ogromną ilość i dodaje, że dla Wandenreich są nieszkodliwe, ponieważ to Shinigami są ich prawdziwymi wrogami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 621, strona 8 thumb|left|190px|Quincy składają pokłon Yhwachowi Jakiś czas później, Jugram informuje innych Stern Ritterów, iż proces absorbowania Króla Dusz właśnie został zakończony. Następnie za jego rozkazem stają przed Yhwachem, którego wygląd wprawia wszystkich w zdumienie poza niewzruszonym Haschwalthem. Prawa ręka Jego Wysokości uspokaja przerażonego Askina, a po demonstracji próbki nowych mocy Mistrza klęka przed nim na walącym się podłożu i chwali wspaniałość jego siły. Stwierdza, że bez Króla Dusz ten świat ulegnie zniszczeniu, dlatego też prosi Yhwacha o poprowadzenie ich. Jego Wysokość każe mu za nim podążać i zapowiada nowy początek ich nacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 7-16 Po przekształceniu terenu wedle uznania Yhwacha, Jugram informuje swojego Pana, iż grupa Ichigo oraz siły Gotei 13 wkroczyli na ich terytorium.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 628, strona 15 Mistrz następnie przedstawia swoim podwładnym nową nazwę ich zamku, Wahrwelt. Hashwalth stwierdza więc, że muszą spełnić przyszłość zapisaną w kartach i pozbyć się wszelkich wrogów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 1-2 thumb|right|190px|Jugram walczy z Bazz-B Wieczorem tego samego dnia, Jugram w jednym z pomieszczeń Wahrwelt rozmawia ze swoim podwładnym. Dowiaduje się od niego, iż wszystkich pięciu Stern Ritterów udało się w pięć różnych kierunków w poszukiwaniu wroga. Haschwalth zdaje sobie sprawę, iż wśród wymienianych Quincy jest też Uryū i pyta, czy on również udał się w jedną ze stron samemu. Kiedy otrzymuje twierdzącą odpowiedź, chce wiedzieć, który obszar obrał za wędrówkę. Każe podwładnemu go śledzić, ponieważ sam nie może opuścić Pałacu nocą. Podkreśla, by informować go o każdym dziwnym zachowaniu ze strony nowego Stern Rittera. Następnie stwierdza w myślach, iż Ishida jest małym przeoczeniem w planie Jego Wysokości i jest za wcześnie na dawanie mu wolnej ręki. Po chwili pogania podwładnego i rozkazuje udać się na powierzoną mu misję, jednak nim ten zdąży ruszyć zostaje unieszkodliwiony przez przybyłego Bazz-B. Jugram pyta kolegę, co tutaj robi, jednak ten podpowiada mu, że sam fakt, iż żyje, powinien być dla niego zaskoczeniem. Upadły Quincy atakuje Haschwaltha za pomocą Burner Finger 1. Prawa ręka Yhwacha wykonuje jednak manewr, oddalając się od przeciwnika i zasłaniając go swoją peleryną dla zyskania czasu. Bazz-B niszczy ją jednym palcem, podczas gdy Jugram zauważa, iż uzyskana przez przyjaciela rana nie pochodzi od wroga, ale od Auswählen. Stwierdza, że stało się tak, ponieważ nie został wybrany przez Jego Wysokość. Bazz-B wyjaśnia okrutność tego procesu, co Haschwalth nazywa zwykłym wzbudzaniem litości. Stern Ritter „'H'” każe mu się przyznać do tego, iż od początku o wszystkim wiedział. Zapytany, czy uwierzy mu, jeśli powie że nie, odpowiada twierdząco ze względu na ich przyjaźń. Po chwili, Jugram zauważa, że zapadła już noc, co Bazz-B komentuje tym, iż o tej porze dnia jego moce i moce Yhwacha zamieniają się ze sobą, a on zamierza unicestwić jego i Jego Wysokość.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 6-17 thumb|left|190px|Jugram przecina Bazza Podczas walki, Bazz-B pyta przyjaciela, od kiedy Silbern nosi nazwę Wahrwelt. Tak jak się spodziewa, nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi. Liczne zniszczenia spowodowane chybionymi trafieniami z kuszy Stern Rittera „'H'” zmuszają Jugrama do zaproponowania przeciwnikowi wyjścia na zewnątrz, aby zamek nie ulegał kolejnym uszkodzeniom. Wiadomość rozwściecza jedynie Bazza, który aktywuje Burner Finger 3. Haschwalth przygotowuje się do obrony przed atakiem wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 631, strony 11-12 Po chwili, unikając kolejnych Świętych Strzał Bazza, Jugram łapie jedną z nich gołą ręką, po czym zbliża się do Stern Rittera „'H'” i tnie go swoim mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 633, strony 16-17 Moce i umiejętności Współdzielenie mocy: Nazwany przez Yhwacha jego "drugą połówką", Jugram, podobnie jak Jego Wysokość, posiada umiejętność "nadawania" mocy. 200 lat od czasów narodzin Cesarza Wandenreich, Haschwalth był pierwszym Quincy wykazującym taką umiejętność. W przeciwieństwie do innych Quincy, Jugram nie jest w stanie samodzielnie wytworzyć Heilig Bogen czy Heilig Pfeil; wydaje się niezdolny do naturalnej dla przedstawicieli jego rasy absorpcji Reishi z otoczenia. Mimo to, chociaż Yhwach jest w stanie nadać danemu osobnikowi umiejętność, pozwalać ją rozwijać, a także odebrać ją, w zależności jedynie od własnej woli, Haschwalth wydaje się być niezdolny do tego typu akcji. * Wzmacnianie mocy: Będąc zaledwie w bliskim otoczeniu innego Quincy, Jugram, nawet nieświadomie, zwiększa siłę jego technik. W czasach przed jego dołączeniem do Wandenreich, zdolność ta przyczyniła się do szybkiego rozwoju trenującego wówczas z nim Buzz-B. Cyrkulacja zdolności: Yhwach i Haschwalth znajdują się po dwóch stronach swego rodzaju wahadła. Nocą, kiedy Cesarz Wandenreich udaje się na spoczynek, ponownie stając się "Ojcem Quincy", Jugram przywdziewa "Maskę Władcy"; są oni połączeni, dzięki czemu za każdym razem, kiedy Yhwach zasypia, moce jego i Jugrama zamieniają się miejscami. [[Plik:R659 Jugram zaznajamia się z przyszłością.png|190px|thumb|right|Jugram używa The Almighty]] * : W nocy, kiedy Yhwach zasypia, pierwszą mocą, która pojawia się u Haschwaltha jest The Almighty. Wówczas, podobnie jak u jej oryginalnego posiadacza, źrenice Jugrama dzielą się na trzy w obu oczach. :* Znajomość przyszłości: Podobnie jak Yhwach za dnia, Jugram, dzięki atrybutowi The Almighty, jest w stanie zobaczyć przyszłość. Portal z Cienia: Haschwalth jest w stanie utworzyć portal dla Soldat, wyciągając rękę przed siebie i wysyłając z niej strumień poruszającego się cienia. Przechodzi z dłoni użytkownika do podłoża, po czym wędruje za Jugrama i wznosi się do góry, gdzie rozgałęzia się na kształt sześcioramiennego krzyża. Figura ta jest portalem, przez który przechodzą podwładni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 588, strony 5-6 [[Plik:R584 The Key.png|thumb|right|190px|'Klucz']] : Jugram jest w stanie stworzyć wiązkę światła, która może zabrać go do Reiōkyū.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 584, strony 3-5 Aby to zrobić, Haschwalth podnosi miecz nad głowę i wysyła z końca ostrza wiązkę światła, która formuje się w sześcioramienny krzyż. Jugram, Ishida i Yhwach użyli tej umiejętności do dostania się do Królewskiego Pałacu. Siła tej techniki była na tyle duża, że zdmuchnęła i rozdzieliła walczących żołnierzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 15-16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 3-5 Manipulacja Reishi: Podstawową metodą walki Quincy jest absorpcja Reishi znajdującego się w atmosferze i przekształcanie go w swoją broń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 3 Jako dziecko i nastolatek, Haschwalth był zupełnie niezdolny do gromadzenia energii duchowej i wytwarzania z niej broni, przez co zmuszony był polegać jedynie na zwyczajnym mieczu i łuku. Jako dorosły, jest w stanie stopniowo zebrać Reishi w sposób niezauważalny dla oczu przeciwnika. * Ekspert Hirenkyaku: Podczas walki z Bazz-B, Haschwalth poruszał się wystarczająco szybko, aby jego ruchy były widoczne dopiero po wyprowadzeniu ataku. Wysoka moc duchowa: Moc duchowa Jugrama jest porównywalna lub większa od Shinigami klasy kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 5 Będąc nastolatkiem, Jugo był w stanie zachować niewzruszoną postawę pod naciskiem Reiatsu Yhwacha, podczas gdy wszyscy dotychczasowi żołnierze protoplasty Quincy oraz Bazz-B zostali przez nie przygwożdżeni do ziemi. Bystry umysł: Jugram sprawia wrażenie bystrej, spostrzegawczej i opanowanej osoby. Był w stanie wydedukować, że płomienie pokrywające ciało Yamamoto podczas używania Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui w rzeczywistości były jedynie ucieleśnieniem jego Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 522, strony 1-2 Dodatkowo, bez trudy dostrzegł prawdziwe intencje Yhwacha oraz powód, dla którego okrzyknął Uryū swoim zastępcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 12-14 Był również w stanie przejrzeć plan Nanao Ise, dzięki czemu uniknął zastawionej przez nią w barierze pułapki. Broń duchowa thumb|right|190px|Miecz Haschwaltha Miecz z Reishi: Wykorzystując swoje zdolności Quincy do pochłaniania i przekształcania Reishi, Haschwalth potrafi stworzyć długi, cienki miecz z długą rękojeścią. Mógł bez problemów przeciąć jednym szybkim ruchem Zanpakutō Ichigo Kurosakiego w formie Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 514, strona 16 Ciekawostki * Zanim został oficjalnie wprowadzony w mandze, został przedstawiony na kolorowej stronie 480. rozdziału. * Bazz-B zwraca się do niego .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 543, strona 7 Z kolei Haschwalth w przeszłości nazywał Bazz-B'ego .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 630, strony 14-15 Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Wydarzenia Walki Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Jugram Haschwalth id:Jugram Haschwalth ru:Юграм Хашвальт Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wandenreich Kategoria:Quincy Kategoria:Stern Ritter Kategoria:Postacie tylko z mangi